The invention relates to a continuous casting plant comprising a reciprocating lifting table accommodating the mould, and a strand guide section, in particular designed as a bending arrangement, following upon the mould.
In continuous casting plants the mould usually is detachably fastened to the reciprocating lifting table, and adjustable in its position relative to the lifting table, in order to be able to align the axis of the mould with the axis of the strand guide section following upon the mould, if necessary (cf., U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,174). To adjust the mould on the lifting table, adjustment means are provided by which the position of the mould relative to the lifting table and the position of the mould relative to the bending zone have to be corrected frequently. This calls for manipulations within the plant and thus a standstill of the plant during this period of time.
The invention aims at avoiding these disadvantages and difficulties, and has as its object to provide a plant of the initially defined kind in which the adjustment of the mould relative to the strand guide section following upon the mould is facilitated and in which no further checks or adjustments are required thereafter, the mould being removable and installable quickly and simply.